Erased
by Esseker
Summary: Después de todo lo inexistente y lo vacío, podían forman un alguien después de todo. Y casualmente...Estan conectados por un mismo ser


**_E_**rased

No pregunten como surgio esto por que ni yo misma sé como XD, no se siempre me puse analizar la vida y las similitudes de Xion y Vanitas, además me gusta como se contrastan los ojos de ambos *w*, dejen review haber si sigo escribiendo o no (?) xD

* * *

Un mundo vacío y blanco, donde no se escucha ningún ruido, solo el constante sube y baja de mi respiración, negro y blanco, blanco y negro, todo lo que me rodea no tiene color sino eso, el eco de mis pensamientos son lo único que poseo para poder esta en pie, no puedo vivir, no puedo morir, no puedo comer, no puedo dormir, no creo en algo mas allá de mi muerte y no creo que en el hecho de que alguna vez existí, en mundo basado en el bien propio y no el de los demás, siempre quise ser especial para _él_ pero el nunca supo de mi, su sueño fue tan profundo que nunca pude llegar a él, no tuvo certeza de mi no existencia, solo soy pedazos borrados y unidos con otros de su memoria, cuando estaba "viva" tuve el honor y la sensación de estarlo, pero algo me faltaba, siempre me falto, experimenté por algunos momentos el sentimiento de la amistad, con ese chico rubio y su amigo de ojos verdes…¿Cómo se llamaban? Creo que…Eran Roxas y Axel, si creo que así se llamaban, por lo menos ellos si cumplirán su cometido y no serán un estorbo como yo…Si tan solo yo hubiera sido…

- Oye tu…-Escucho a alguien hablar, ¿Cómo es posible que haya alguien mas aparte de mi en este lugar? Me voltee a mirar a ese ser que acaba de hablar y le miré curiosa

- Hey ¿Es que acaso no hablas? Genial, ya he convivido con seres extraños que no decían ni pío, para luego venir hasta este lugar y toparme con alguien que tampoco lo hace.- Su tono de voz traía algo mas, algo que me hizo parecer interesada, acaso el ¿Tenía emociones? No puede ser…

- Y-yo si hablo, solo que no soy de mucha conversación…No soy alguien y mucho menos existo para poder expresar lo que siento

- ¿Cómo que no puedes hacerlo? Si te veo frente a mí y ya hablas mas.- Río estridentemente.- Los insensibles de ahora…

- No se reconocer las emociones, nunca tuve, y nunca las tendré, no existo realmente…Soy parte de muchos recuerdos inconclusos y no conectados con ningún otro

- Ya veo…¿Y por que estas aquí en mi sitio?- Pregunto secamente aquel ser

- ¿Cómo que en tu sitio? Podrías explicar me…

- En el vacío a eso me refiero

- Estoy aquí por lo mismo que le pasan a muchos recuerdos y vidas pasadas, supongo que estaré muerta por así decir

- No estas muerta tonta, estas igual que yo, varada en un lugar sin rumbo alguno, no sientes, no hablas, no te conectas, no suspiras y sobre todo no existes, eso es algo que es muy distinto a la muerte

- ¿Y cual sería tu concepto de la muerte en si?

- Mi concepto es este, eres un saco de carne y huesos que poco a poco se descompone, apesta y la carne de la tragan los gusanos ¿Quieres mas explicaciones?

- Tranquilo…Me bastan.- Me le quede viendo muy raramente, primera vez en todo este tiempo que veo a un ser mas en todo este espacio, ese chico de cabello negro y alborotado, su rostro es idéntico al de el pero…Hay algo mas que lo hace diferenciar, no son sus ojos, no es su físico, es su forma de ser, es cínico e impulsivo, no hallo inocencia por ningún lado, no vale la pena preguntar si es…

- No, no soy el tal Sora del que tanto piensas

- ¿Cómo haz…?

- Estamos en una zona de Eco, hasta tus pensamientos se escuchan.- Fulmino mi mirada azul, con la suya dorada…Que curioso por un momento me provoca cierto deja vú este chico, tiene sus emociones, tiene su apariencia, pero no es él…

- A propósito ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me conocían como…Xion…

- ¿Xion? Que nombre tan raro, bueno yo soy Vanitas

- Si el mío te parece raro, Vanitas lo es aún mas

- No es cierto, por lo menos quiere decir algo

- ¿Así, y que es su significado?

- Quiere decir, vanidad o vacío

- Raro…

- ¡No soy raro!- Infló los cachetes a modo de malcriadez ¿Y este acaso intimida? No lo creo, pasaron unos segundos de silencio cuando el mismo decidió romperlo

- Entonces, Xion. Ya que eres el único ser de por aquí…¿Quisieras conmigo discutir?

- ¿Sobre que?

- Ya sabes que…

- Ah…Pues si es por eso esta bien.- Caminé hacía otra parte más de aquel vacío y gris lugar, charlaba mucho este chico, tenía una mente retorcida y un sentido del humor muy peculiar, yo soy un incorpóreo y el ha sido una parte oscura de un corazón que alguna vez dio su vida para salvar a alguien mas, curiosamente volví a tener esa sensación de deja vú tan extraña, después de todo…Tal vez la no existencia y el vacío podían coexistir en un mismo lugar y formar, tal vez solo tal vez…Un alguien.


End file.
